


Memory Knows

by Merfilly



Series: Of Queens and Kings [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby begins being plagued by strange memories when all he wants is to be normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



He was in college when the memories began coming back to him. Toby shook them off, and laughed at friends who said he ought to try regression therapy to get to the bottom of his strange dreams. He didn't want to be anything but the very normal guy he had always been. Being different was for his crazy half-sister who had left when he was five, and only existed now as post-cards and letters from far away cities.

It took the nightmares after being invited to a game of hide and seek in the botanical maze to nudge him that maybe, just maybe, his friends had a point. He couldn't tackle his life ahead if there were unexplained mysteries in his past. With his mind made up, Toby booked an appointment with a respected therapist, guaranteeing that he wiped out his savings, and tried to go about life as normal until the date arrived.

The day came, and he had his keys in hand as he reached out to open the door… to find a beautiful woman that seemed familiar and yet… unreal standing there.

"Hello, Toby."

Her voice surged through him, even as his eyes took in the glitter that seemed to cling to her, exotic scents in the air, and the clothing that was nothing of the current fashion. He knew her, and yet…

"Sarah?"

She smiled, an expression that made Toby's hair raise. He took a step back, but the footing was uneven, making him look away from her and find himself standing on a brick courtyard in the center of a hedge maze.

"Welcome back."


End file.
